


Светлый

by Slytherin_Punk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: Джаред и Дженсен не знакомы, но каждое утро на протяжении очень долгого времени встречаются в общественном транспорте. Однажды Дженсен пропадает. После Джаред встречает его искалеченным. (физически или морально)





	

Паршивое утро. Как и каждое утро до этого последние несколько месяцев. Осень выдалась холодной, а горячая вода была едва теплой, что из-под крана, что в батареях. Хорошо, что у него была Сэди. Вдвоем теплее.

Купив по пути на работу паршивый кофе, потому что приличный не влезал в бюджет, он стоял на остановке и ждал автобус, в наушниках играл Шопен. Хорошо хоть дождя не было, потому что вкупе с холодным ветром это было бы то еще "приятное" сочетание. Большая машина подошла точно по расписанию, загрузилась и повезла пассажиров по маршруту. Джаред ехал почти до конца, поэтому сел на свое обычное место в конце салона. Он сдвинулся вниз, максимально-возможно развалившись на тесном сидении.

Автобус мягко тронулся, а Джаред повернул голову, уставившись в окно. Это был ритуал, и он давно признался в этом самому себе. Он смотрел в окно, не обращая внимания на играющую в наушниках музыку, пока автобус шел до следующей остановки. Потом поворачивал голову к дверям входа, осматривал всех входящих, после чего терял интерес, закрывал глаза и не открывал их до конца.

Его не было. Опять. Снова. На протяжении последних нескольких месяцев. Рыжеволосый парень с веснушками. Когда Джаред увидел его в первый раз, ему показалось, что некое создание вошло вдруг в старый автобус. Вокруг молодого мужчины было сияние, делая его ярче прочих. Джаред тогда даже рот от удивления приоткрыл. Спустя несколько секунд он понял, что просто солнце так осветило парня, что сел на противоположной стороне так, что Джареду было хорошо видно его профиль.

Профиль был красивым. Веснушки. Морщинки в уголках глаз. Джареду вдруг стало так хорошо на душе. Он слушал музыку, поглядывал из-под ресниц на парня и улыбался. Выходя на своей остановке, он прошел мимо него, поймал взгляд и подмигнул, тут же отвернувшись, не дожидаясь реакции. Весь день он пребывал в отличном настроении и ничто, никакие неурядицы не могли это испортить.

На следующий день он снова ехал в автобусе с тем же парнем. И через день. И через два. На третий он снова подмигнул, но дождался ответа. Парень слегка усмехнулся.

Джаред решил про себя называть парня "Джей", сокращенно от "Джон Доу". Джей отвечал на его невинные заигрывания, и это было добрым знаком. Новый друг пришелся бы кстати. Ему не хватало воздуха в своем окружении, новые впечатления стали бы спасительным глотком.

Спустя неделю Джаред понял, что Джея не интересует контакт. Он отчетливо видел это в зеленых глазах последние несколько дней. Это разочаровало, ему казалось, что парень может оказаться интересным собеседником. Про что-то большее он даже не задумывался пока. Он уважал чужое мнение и не навязывал свое, поэтому продолжил подмигивать и улыбаться Джею, когда выходил, ловил ответную едва-ухмылку и шел на работу в хорошем настроении. Джей умел даже такой малостью наполнять его умиротворением. Джаред порой задумывался, а может ему не показалось в первый раз, может Джей действиельно источал свет? Только этим он мог объяснить влияние на себя совершенно незнакомого человека.

А потом в один день Джей не вошел утром в автобус на остановке. Джареда не покидало странное чувство весь последующий день. И на следующий день Джея тоже не было. И через день. Из жизни Джареда ушло что-то светлое, он ощутил это сразу. Не было больше покоя по пути на работу, не было красивого парня, наполняющего его силой и радостью. Он утвердился в мысли, что Джей такой-то шаман или экстрасенс. Необычный человек. Даже уникальный, единственный обладающий таким даром.

Жизнь стала вновь серой. Джаред быстро ощутил разницу. Присутствие Сэди немного скрашивало мрачные будни. Он взял ее из приюта незадолго до того, как Джей перестал ездить на автобусе. Сэди боялась, когда на нее поднимали руку, но была ласковой и в меру подвижной. Они быстро подружились.

Последним в автобус зашел сутулый парень в теплой толстовке с накинутым капюшоном, который почти полностью скрывал лицо. Джаред закрыл глаза. Еще один скучный серый безрадостный день. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел в окно. Поздней и мрачной, холодной осени. Что-то привлекло его внимание, он повернул голову и замер, наткнувшись на профиль парня, вошедшего последним. Это был профиль Джея. Капюшон немного съехал, открывая лицо, и Джаред не сомневался, что это Джей. Видел ли он его? Вряд ли, он смотрел себе под ноги, когда входил, а не по сторонам. Джаред почувствовал легкое приятное возбуждение. Он не мог дождаться своей остановки, чтобы убедиться в догадках.

Парень-Джей поднялся раньше. Джаред даже на пару секунд растерялся, а потом рванул следом, забыв про работу. Джей ушел вперед и Джаред легко держался позади. Он и сам был одет в темную толстовку, как Джей. Накинутый капюшон добавлял сходства. Джей шел улочками к парку. На входе в парк Джаред купил два стакана кофе и пошел следом.

Джей вышел к пруду и остановился у ограды, облокотившись на нее. Джаред остановился неподалеку. Было в позе Джея что-то... неправильное. Джареду не понравилось. Он пошел вперед, тихо шурша камушками. Подошел и встал рядом.

\- Хочешь кофе? - тихо спросил он.

Джей чуть повернул голову.

\- Зачем ты шел за мной? - его голос был тихим, надломленным.

\- Чтобы убедится, что ты - это ты, - ответил Джаред и протянул стакан.

Джей повернулся, а потом поднял голову, беря предложенный напиток. Джаред увидел белый шрам, идущий по щеке наискосок.

\- Убедился? - поинтересовался Джей. В его голосе не было вызова или злобы. Просто вопрос.

\- Да, - кивнул Джаред. - Ты поэтому не светишься?

\- Что? - удивился тот.

\- Раньше ты всегда светился. Заряжая и заражая меня. А сегодня ты не светишься. Поэтому? - он чуть кивнул на шрам. Он был ровным, но все равно отвратительным. Джареда он не пугал, рождал желание найти того, кто это сделал, и покарать, но не пугал.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, но причину ты угадал верно, - кивнул Джей, отпивая кофе.

Джаред пил свое и рассматривал лицо. Оно изменилось, но в тоже время осталось прежним. Зеленые глаза и веснушни.

\- Почему ты тогда отказался? - спросил он. - Я видел, что симпатичен тебе.

\- Я собирался надолго уехать из города.

\- Но вернулся.

\- Пришлось, - Джей указал на шрам.

Джаред сделал глоток кофе и прислонился к ограде.

\- Раз ты вернулся, мы сможем увидеться?

Джей отвернулся и посмотрел на водную гладь.

\- Зачем?

\- Зачем люди встречаются? Общаться, ходить в бары, играть в боулинг, да мало ли зачем? - пожал плечами Джаред. - Ты - не такой, как другие. Это видно. Это притягивает.

\- Ты всегда такой?

\- Какой?

\- Говоришь, будто действительно так думаешь.

\- Я всегда говорю то, что думаю. И думаю, что говорю, - улыбнувшись, процитировал он. Джей на это фыркнул. - Мне просто хочется узнать тебя.

\- Надеюсь, не так же, как это хотелось им, - Джей хотел быть равнодушным, но голос вышел надломленным.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Джаред. Причины исчезновения Джея по-прежнему неизвестны, зато видны последствия, которые понятны сами по себе и нет нужды об этом спрашивать. - Не люблю делать другим больно.

Джей отпил из стакана, а потом посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Меня Дженсен зовут.

\- Я - Джаред. Можно я буду называть тебя Джей?


End file.
